


Twist in the system

by damien_daze



Series: Random prompts [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Kagami Taiga, First Time, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega Verse, Pheromones, Roleswap, Top Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damien_daze/pseuds/damien_daze
Summary: What happens if an alpha and an omega wished they had presented in the opposite role?OK truth be told here this is the first attempt at an A/B/O fic. Oh and they're 17.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Random prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Twist in the system

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any grammar mistakes or anything similar please let me know. :)
> 
> This exists cause I was helping a friend with their abo fic and I suddenly thought what if they were unhappy with the orientation they presented at.

As soon as Taiga Kagami had presented as an alpha, he felt strange as though he was in the wrong body. Throughout his life, Kagami always felt like he'd fit the role of being either an omega or a beta. However, with this new development, he'd become repulsed and developed a newfound hatred. 

Over in Japan, at the same time Kagami had presented as an alpha, a young boy called Tetsuya Kuroko had presented as an omega. No one really noticed this though as Kuroko was practically invisible to the world. Kuroko had always had thought about what he'd present as, always quietly hoping to be an alpha. He knew as soon as he presented that everything was wrong. His first heat was hell. It was hell because every piece of advice he searched for told him that toys were the way to ease through it, and he'd tried to use them, but it felt… wrong. Quickly as possible, and despite many people saying they shouldn't, his parents put him on repressors. 

When both were sixteen, they had met at Serin High school where they were both apart of the basketball team. Their coach had instructed each first year to state their strengths, weaknesses and orientation. This was bad because they both knew that they had to state the correct one and act in typical fashion to their true orientation. Turns out that the coach was a beta, alongside four of the second years being betas too. The other four were all alphas meaning Kuroko was the only omega. 

Kagami and Kuroko were in their second year now and were in the middle of a practice match with Shutoku. Kagami had got used to feeling wrong over the years and had learned how to manage his ruts. Unfortunately, unlike omegas who had repressors, there wasn't anything he could do to stop his ruts every two months. Kuroko suddenly collapsed and the alphas all took a combined sharp breath as Kuroko's pheromones invaded their senses. One bashful alpha from the other team got closer and took a whiff of Kuroko who growled loudly and swiped at him. 

Kuroko knew what had happened. He'd been so busy with studying and practicing, that he hadn't had a chance to refill his pills. He had ran out a week ago and had more coming, but it wasn't quick enough. This heat had hit him full blast, causing him to bolt from the match and back home where he curled into a ball and cried. He hated this. He had no relief from the fire burning in his stomach and the slick that was pouring out of him. Eventually, he got to hot and stripped completely. 

Kagami ran after him and found he'd left the building with all his stuff. He knew he couldn't head back in, but he couldn't just ditch this practice game to go after his crush. He went back anyway and saw everyone had sort of recovered. Five minutes later, practice was cancelled due to a restlessness in most of the players. Kagami went home still with the images of Kuroko lashing out like he did. It isn't unusual for omegas to fight back or lash out when they're close or in heat, however, the power of that growl and the way his pheromones changed from sweet and inviting, to violent and overpowering had Kagami weak at the knees and wanting more. 

Kuroko couldn't cope. It had been three days since he bolted from the gym and everything had just got worse. Kuroko groaned loudly and curled up in his bed. He hadn't eaten since it had started and his parents became more worried. They knew that Kuroko hated being an omega, but they had all the wrong reasons in mind. They were good parents and were always treating Kuroko like an alpha, but there were sometimes where that was inappropriate. 

Two more days slowly drift by and nothing has eased up. He'd become violent and angry, wanting this to be done for already. His parents had left him alone but, when they heard yelling and screaming, they had contacted Kagami who was the only friend that they knew of. When he came over, they shimmied him straight up to Kuroko's room then left the premises completely. 

"Jesus christ dude tone down the freaking pheromones!" he wheezed out. It was as if he'd walk into a wall of maple syrup. Kuroko growled loudly at the intrusion of his teammate and went to attack when a sharp pain ripped through his stomach, making him whimper loudly then collapse into a ball. Kagami's face softened as he approached the omega carefully. Kuroko growled slightly but put up no other effort in pushing Kagami away. 

Suddenly he was wrapped in kagami's scent which calmed him down almost immediately. Tears sprung to his eyes as he buried his face in kagami's shirt. "Make it stop! It's so painful and wrong and I can't bare it anymore!" he cried out. "I… can't… I'm sorry I ju-" he got cut off by a yell of frustration. He put out more calming pheromones, not wanting to be caught up in having to actually do… that… 

Thankfully, it was enough to calm him down completely. The crying didn't stop but had died down to silent tears. "I'm wrong and disgusting… I… I'm just wrong…" Kuroko didn't look at him. He stopped hugging him and expected Kagami to leave him to be cryptic, but kagami just hugged him closer. "Wrong in what way?" 

"I'm meant to be an alpha. I want ruts and to knot my mate and have pups with him. I want to top but I just had to go and be a freaking omega! It hurts and is so painful and wrong! I hate feeling like I'm having constant diarrhoea cause my slick just flows like water. I hate needing an alpha to calm me down and knot me just so my heat ends early and most of all, I hate repressors. It's so dangerous repressing this but it's better than going through it at all!" he finished panting slightly. 

Kagami sat there in shock. Here he is sat with someone who had the same hatred towards their orientation as he does. He thought he would have to find an omega and force himself to top. So many things raced through his mind. The next thing he knew was that he was kissing the omega deeply and intimately. Kuroko pulled back after a while and just looked at kagami. "I'm the same… Well not exactly but I don't like being an alpha. I was meant to be an omega or a beta." 

All was silent. It felt like ages but in reality was only a couple seconds. Kuroko went to kiss him again when a sharp pain stabbed through his stomach. He cried out and clung to Kagami, wanting the alpha to end this hell. " You can top me if you want to… II ddon't know if it'll end your heat quicker or anything but you can if you wa-" before Kagami could finish he was pinned down and stripped. 

"Have you ever done this before?" kuroko asked. Kagami nodded and moaned slightly as he felt Kuroko's strangely soft stomach graze his cock. "She was an omega. My first girlfriend. I dated her because she seemed to get my situation. However, when - fuck! - when it came to that time… She forced me to top her. She came so many times but I was unable to form a knot. She broke up with me immediately after and told everyone how I was an abnormal person who defied all logic… How about you?" Kuroko paused his assault on Kagami's collar bone to look at the boy below him. 

"That's an extremely shitty thing to do. I've never even had a boyfriend before. You know how much people forget about me… " Kuroko panted. Soon he was kissing his way down to Kagami's dick, wanting to get on with this before Kagami had a chance to back down. He didn't want to lose this opportunity but he knew he'd be powerless if Kagami decided to use his pheromones to make Kuroko stop. 

"Would it be Ok if I used my slick to open you up? I don't have lube as I've never needed it before so it's kind of the only thing I have an abundance of 'cept spit." Kagami's eyes screwed shut at the thought of being opened up with someone else's slick. He moaned deep and loudly while his hips twitched in anticipation. Kuroko smiled and pushes his own fingers inside himself then scoops up as much as possible. He pulled the now slick covered fingers out and started to circle his ass. Kagami whines, trying to impale himself on his partners fingers. 

Kuroko leans up and kisses the alpha as he pushed his index finger in all the way. Kagami gasped and squirmed, not used to feeling such a small finger inside him. He stops, afraid he'd done something wrong, and looked at the redhead in concern. "More! Fuck Tetsu! I can take the three! Just hurry up and fuck me!" Kagami yelled out in frustration. "All in good time, Omega." Kuroko's voice was commanding but as sweet as sugar. 

As soon as kuroko had deemed kagami open enough, he removed his fingers and pushed in. Suddenly everything went white and Kuroko did all he could not to come right then and there. Kagami was tight and hot, and Kuroko couldn't bare to be still. Kagami tapped his hip and shifted impatiently. "Alpha please! You feel so good inside me! Alpha please fuck me…" He whimpered pathetically. It was enough to push Kuroko to start moving hard and fast. He knew he wouldn't last long so he started stroking kagami alongside his thrusts. 

All of a sudden, Kagami had pulled Kuroko down to his scent gland and had bitten into the omega's own gland as he came. The pain and pleasure from the bite along with the tightening of Kagami's sphincter was what pulled the young omega into his own mind blowing orgasm. Kuroko groaned and bit down as well, marking the alpha as his.

A few minutes later, Kuroko pulls out and goes to get a warm damp towel to clean Kagami up. Surprisingly his heat felt like it was stopping at last. He threw the towel in the laundry basket and cuddled with his new mate. 

The next morning, they talked over everything that happened and examined their marks. It was unusual for an omega to mark the alpha, but wasn't impossible. There were many reasons why an omega would bite back but none to justify why Kuroko had done so. He explained it to Kagami that he wanted the alpha to have something to remind him who he belonged to.


End file.
